1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to computer networks, and in particular to a tool for application development for object based computer networks.
2. Description of Related Art
An important trend in the industry is the development of client/server architectures in distributed computing environments to support transaction processing applications. Currently, distributed computing environments typically comprise interconnected mainframes, minicomputers, servers and workstations. This integration of mainframes, minicomputers, servers and workstations into a distributive computing environment creates the need for tools capable of operating in this environment, especially tools that assist in development of applications for distributed computing environments.